


Merry Kissmas

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Themes, Donghyuk is cute, Fluff, Hanbin is dying from his cuteness, M/M, Mention of smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: Hanbin has a day off today.And a day off means date, cuddles, and lot of kisses.





	Merry Kissmas

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Dongbin again because why not.

The snow starts to drizzle outside, slowly blanketing the roads in perfect white. Walking with a happy mood in this cold weather is Donghyuk, all covered up in a sweater, beanie, and gloves. His footsteps printed around the labyrinth of paths of the snow, a little too deep when he’s jumping out of joy sometimes. He’s really, really in a good mood.

His cheeks hollowing out trying to suppress the overwhelming gaiety reeks out from his heart. The grip on the plastic filled with foods and drink tightening as he tries to contain the exhilaration. People around him don’t seem to know who he is, so none bother him as he walks down the familiar road to the dorm.

Hanbin has a day off today.  
And a day off means date, cuddles, and lot of kisses.  
Donghyuk smiles too wide beneath his mask.

\---

Donghyuk knocks on Hanbin’s door. He puts his hand behind his back, patiently waiting for the owner to open up. It takes few tries before a sound of the creaked door comes to the scene, revealing the man behind. Hanbin yawns and scratches his head, doesn’t seem to be fully awake, something that Donghyuk had expected. He’s gesturing the younger to come inside by his head, in which Donghyuk finds hot.

“So...” Hanbin flops onto his chair and opens up a mineral bottle. “Where’s everyone?” He asks and drinks his water in order to be fully sober.

Donghyuk sits on his bed and attentively watching him. “Junhoe takes Jinhwan hyung to date. Yun-hyung visits his family. Bobby hyung and Chanwoo went to somewhere I don’t know.” Donghyuk answers him, gained a small “hmm” from the latter.

“So, home date it is?” Hanbin turns his head and curls a smile, making red creeps onto Donghyuk’s face almost immediately. Sheepishly, he replies. “ It is.”

“I’ll take a bath first okay? Wait here.” Hanbin stands up and pinches his cheek. Donghyuk grimaces cutely before he nods. “Take your time.”

Hanbin left to clean himself. It had been minutes and he’s yet to coming back. Donghyuk takes the time to walk around the leader’s room. He had been here dozen of times, coming here every now and then. He should have been used to this place, but he didn’t. It still holds a special place on his eyes. Hanbin’s room is neat, simple, painted in dark brown and decorated with some abstract drawing. Donghyuk remembers those all picked by Hanbin’s alone, saying it’s artsy and gave him the inspiration to write.

He chuckles when he inhales the air. This place smells so much like Hanbin.

Donghyuk’s eyes are observing the pictures above Hanbin’s table. Hanbin with his mom, Hanbin with iKON, Hanbin’s fanart from iKONICs, and lots of Hanbyul’s pictures that made Donghyuk laughs out of adoration.

He halts in one picture though. It’s him and Hanbin. He was hugging Hanbin from the back on one of their concert and Hanbin was blushing. It’s a fantaken, edited with some confetti and light. Up till today the picture still impresses him. The fact that it was put in a different side of the table, separated from the rest, causing Donghyuk to squeal inside.

“This can’t be real.,” Donghyuk says to himself. His hands touch his burning cheeks, his mind’s starting to play old memories. Hanbin used to be a beautiful crush of him. Someone he didn’t even dare to dream about, too unreachable, too high. Hanbin has too many people admiring, loving him, and Donghyuk just happened to be one of them.

One shameful yet lovely memory suddenly barges into his train of thoughts. It was one year ago, where the things between Hanbin and Donghyuk led to where they are now.

Dec, 23th 2017

Donghyuk had a fever. He was practicing too hard and didn’t get enough rest, let alone eating properly. Their comeback was near and he did everything he could to give his best. It did, at some point. His dance advanced a lot, his singing got better. But his body ended up collapsed, surrender to the unbearable pain caused by the overworked state.

The fever was high but the doctor said he would be fine, so he didn’t need the hospital treatment. Hanbin stayed by his side and nursed him with extra care. The iKON had no other schedule but practice so he could take care of Donghyuk, asked Jinhwan to be the person in charge of keeping a track of the other members.

It was funny. Donghyuk was mumbling a lot, became delirious and spouting nonsense. Hanbin chose to play along, sometimes even answering his question.

“Hyung, why are you so handsome?” Donghyuk was once said, didn’t even open his eyes, but his hand gripped on Hanbin’s shirt, denoted he directed his question to him.

“Am I? Where’s that come from?” Hanbin laughed, touched Donghyuk’s forehead to check the young man’s temperature. Donghyuk mumbled things he couldn’t grasp after and Hanbin hummed and agreed to whatever it was.

To his surprise, Donghyuk was a very clingy person when he got sick. He kept on saying “don’t go” and “hug me” every 5 minutes. Not that Hanbin complained, it just hard to keep a straight face acting he was unaffected by Donghyuk’s words and their proximity. Thank god no other member was present to see his flustered face.

But what made everything completely changed was on Christmas’s eve. Like usual, Hanbin changed Donghyuk’s clothes, fed him and put a compress on his forehead. It past midnight when Hanbin snuggled to Donghyuk’s side to sleep. They were in Hanbin’s room because his bed was a lot bigger and could hold both of their bodies. When Hanbin’s eyes were about to close, he heard Donghyuk mumbled something like Santa and ..cream?

Hanbin chuckled and rubbed Donghyuk’s cheek half mindedly. Adorable lingered on the tip of his finger. Donghyuk, face red and eyes shut, a crease between his brows formed, those all made Hanbin smile. But soon his sleepiness washed off when Donghyuk’s head moved closer to his.

There was absolutely no warning when Donghyuk’s lips suddenly greeted his own.

Oh. My. God.

He was fully awake but unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yet to process the event, Donghyuk opened his mouth and sucked his lips. Hanbin? All stiff and shock, he lost his mind.

Donghyuk’s lips were soft, too soft. They were small compared to Hanbin’s plump one. Hanbin could feel the kiss they shared liquified every bone he had, and he didn’t want to admit how these unexpected touches drove him to the edge.

Donghyuk’s tongue was burning hot, probably due to his fever. It licked Hanbin’s lips like it was some damn ice cream. Hanbin gulped in nervous, brain completely stopped working. Bewildered about what to do, Hanbin’s instinct took over. He opened his mouth, eyes fluttered shut after.

Donghyuk let out a breathy moan when Hanbin’s lips pulling the younger’s tongue inside his hot cavern, in which causing arousal gathered on Hanbin’s stomach.

“Hy-hyung…” a low voice made Hanbin opened his eyes in shock. “Ah, Donghyuk I’m-“

Donghyuk, half-lidded and mouth still parted (sexily if Hanbin allowed to say), staring at Hanbin’s eyes directly. Suddenly fear skimmed over his skin, afraid that Donghyuk was sober and yelled at him for taking advantage upon his condition.

“Where’s my ice cream?” Donghyuk asked instead.

“Huh?” Hanbin blinked few times. “What ice cream?” The lump on Hanbin’s throat made his voice come out half-pitched.

“Santa gave me ice cream, where’s my ice cream?” Donghyuk began to move his head to find his nonexistent gelato. Hanbin blinked once, twice, until realization dawned upon him.

He chuckled, then laughed. So Donghyuk was dreaming about Santa gave him ice cream? For Christmas? And it happened to be his lips? He guffawed uproariously that Donghyuk left confused.

“Oh my god, ice cream?” He emphasized his question, amused.

“What’s so funny? Where’s my ice cream?” Donghyuk whined and hit on Hanbin’s shoulder lightly. Hanbin couldn’t believe he experienced this. He laughed and the other male turned grumpy, brows furrowed.

Hanbin’s laugh stopped once he saw him pouted. “Ah, uhm, you’re dreaming.” He cleared his throat. “There’s no ice cream here, but I’ll buy you one later.” He tore his eyes away from Donghyuk, sheer of embarrassment flushed over his face. Even so, he was able took a gander on the latter’s pouty lips.

Red, probably because Hanbin sucked it earlier. Alluring, if Hanbin could judge. Warm, might due to the fever. Oh God, Hanbin would die to taste that lips again.

The brief silence grew uncomfortable. Hanbin finally chose to break it. He chased what he wanted.

“Donghyuk, I’m sorry.” Hanbin moved his face closer.

“For what?” Donghyuk seemed to half awake, half sleepy. Hanbin was unsure if what he did count as consent.

“For this.” Hanbin pecked on his lips. It didn’t even last for one second when he pulled himself away to see Donghyuk’s reaction.

He risked it all.  
Years of secretly loving Donghyuk.  
Years of trying to make Donghyuk look at him.  
Years of admiring him from afar.  
He risked it all with this one action.

Hanbin’s eyes quivered, late to meet Donghyuk’s. He waited for him to throw tantrum, to call him disgusting, or worse, to hate on him. He waited for him to slap and punch some sense to his muddled mind so Hanbin would regret his reckless behavior.

It didn’t happen, though.

“Did you.. did you just..” Donghyuk’s voice died on the tip of his tongue, cut off, discontinued.

Donghyuk touched his cheek and pinched the skin, groaned when he elicited the real pain. Hanbin panicked when Donghyuk abruptly sobbing afterward.

“Oh my God, Dongie I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, hey don’t cry.” Hanbin’s hand vaguely moved, wanting to calm him down.

“Am I dreaming? Hyung tell me I’m dreaming.” Donghyuk grabbed Hanbin’s shirt and pulled him closer. Tears on his eyes hurt Hanbin. There was evidence of hope and insecurity lied in there. There was a pain too, and much other emotion Hanbin couldn’t pinpoint.

“You’re not. I’m sorry.”

“You kissed me, hyung! You said it’s not a dream but you kissed me.” Donghyuk cried and punched Hanbin’s chest. There was frustration on his tone. Hanbin felt slightly offended.

“Is my kiss that bad you wished it’s only a dream?”

Donghyuk lifted his head, stared at Hanbin unbelievably. “Of course no,” He wiped the tears from his eyes to look at Hanbin better. “Of fucking course no,”

The relief blew to Hanbin’s mind. “So… Is it good then?” He didn’t know where the bravery to tease Donghyuk came from, but he felt the need to do it.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuk snorted. The tension of the room shifted. “I didn’t really taste it so I don’t know,”

Hanbin raised his hand and cupped Donghyuk’s face. “If I do it once more would you be able to judge if it’s good or not?” Fuck embarrassment, Hanbin had lost it all anyway.

Donghyuk, body still warm and eyes still wet, let out a breathy laugh over the question. “Maybe, I don’t know,”

It felt like a green light, Hanbin wished he didn’t misinterpret the signal wrong. Because if he did, he would lose both Donghyuk and his pride. His face moved closer. “Then let’s find out,” He said before left another peck on Donghyuk’s lips.

“Is it good enough?” Hanbin asked when he pulled himself away.

”It’s not even a kiss, hyung,” Donghyuk answered back, and Hanbin felt challenged. He kissed him once again, this time longer and mouth parted.

“How about that?”

“I don’t know.” At this point, Hanbin wanted to scream his heart loud. Donghyuk accepted him. His kisses to be exact, but it was still a big accomplishment. It meant the younger didn’t reject him. And perhaps, they even shared mutual feelings.

“Is it okay if I kiss you once more?”

Donghyuk’s smile reached his eyes. “I never wanted to be kissed so bad the way I did today, so yes, it’s okay.”

So Hanbin did kiss him. There was tongue involved and soon restrained moans filled the room.

That was the best Christmas gift both Hanbin and Donghyuk ever received.

—  
December, 25th 2018

“Hey, you’ve been standing there for so long,” Hanbin’s voice interrupts Donghyuk’s sweet reminiscent. Donghyuk turns his head to the source of noise only to find a topless Hanbin, fresh and wet from the bathroom. He tears his eyes as quickly as he could, pretends it’s not making him blushes.

“Am I?” Donghyuk plays with his sweater paws. He hears Hanbin’s chuckle and a rustling sound from behind. His man is putting a shirt and walks toward him. Donghyuk bites his tongue in anticipation.

A hand’s looping around his body and Donghyuk melts inside.

“What are you thinking about?” Hanbin asks. A fade scent of citrus tantalizingly wafts under Donghyuk’s nose. He likes it. Hanbin’s body wash is always his favorite. Fresh, but at the same time, calming.

“Nothing, just admiring the pictures here.” Donghyuk tries not to be obvious about how much the hug influenced him.

Hanbin’s hug is tightening. “That’s nice to hear.” He snuggles his head to Donghyuk’s nape. The guy in his embrace swears he’s about to die from the touches, the hug, the hot breath blows against his neck.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Hanbin pecks on his cheek and Donghyuk hums in agreement. Like a sick puppy, he follows the leader out of his room.

—-  
Hanbin’s feeding him and talks about his favorite anime he was unable to watch these past few days. Donghyuk’s listening to him wholeheartedly though he barely understands about Hanbin’s obsession with these anime’s characters. Hanbin would say sorry every certain minute when he realized he’s talking too much, and Donghyuk would rub his hand saying it’s okay.

When they are done, they took a small tour around their dorm. They eat the snack Donghyuk bought while admiring the serenity around. Donghyuk says he would make cake someday when they pass across Yunhyeong’s oven and Hanbin replies with the promise to learn how to play guitar for him. Both giggles over the small promises they made.

Hanbin’s heart flutters when it’s Donghyuk’s turn to share his stories. It’s not much, it’s always about practice, vocal training, and fans. Always about little details Hanbin missed to notice. But what keeps him entertained is the way Donghyuk talks. He might not as expressive as Junhoe, but his face always followed his story. It furrowed when delivers annoying events, and widening in joy when it shifts to a happy one. Hanbin stares at him in such affection. All those exhaustion burdened his body from the past week dissolves into thin air, and positive energy flows inside him, filling every vein he had.

Donghyuk is Hanbin’s happy pill, just like how he is Donghyuk’s source of energy.

They ended up turn the TV on and watch a Disney movie. It’s Tangled. It didn’t match the Christmas vibe but both are not complaining. Donghyuk really likes Rapunzel’s character. He keeps pointing out how adorable her curiosity and how he envies her bravery. Donghyuk is shorter than Hanbin but he fits so well inside his embrace.

Hanbin’s eyes perks in delight when he sees Donghyuk’s palms hidden inside his sweater. He holds them both and wiggling it, causing the latter to fake a protest.

“It’s cute.” Hanbin tears Donghyuk’s attention from the screen. “You look so small,”

“Really?” Donghyuk responds with a toothy smile and starts flapping the sweater. He’s like a penguin trying to fly and Hanbin can feel his heart overwhelmed with adoration. If cuteness could kill he would have died.

“I have a weak heart, don’t do that.” Hanbin grips his wrists left only a small part of the sweater hanging low.

Donghyuk curls a wide smile and mouthing an “okay”, before flops himself inside Hanbin’s chest. They go back to watch the TV but Hanbin’s mind is too distracted by how the younger waggles his hands unconsciously every time an exciting scene plays.

His mind trails to somewhere. To where they kissed a year ago when Donghyuk was sick and thought Hanbin’s lips were ice cream. Hanbin laughs at the memory and it caused Donghyuk to turn his head.

“What’s so funny? Her mother is trying to cut his hair, hyung!” Donghyuk says in disbelief.

“Oh really?” Hanbin teases him. “You paid too much attention to the movie you're not even looking at me,” Hanbin replies. No correlation at all.

“Ahh stop being jealous with a movie, hyung.” Donghyuk nudges himself and focusing back to the movie.

“I’m not. How can you even come to a conclusion I’m jealous of that whack Disney movie?”

“Hey! It’s the best Disney movie,”

“Whatever,” Hanbin rolls his eyes.

“Oooo, our hyung is mad, our hyung is mad,” Donghyuk looks up and pokes on Hanbin’s jaw.

“Me? A Kim Hanbin, jealous of a movie? You wish,” He scoffs. Donghyuk sneers. “So it’s okay if I continue watching?”

“Of course!”

“Is it okay if I didn’t pay attention to you at all?” Donghyuk is testing him.

“Hmm,” Hanbin hums

Donghyuk turns his head and looks at Hanbin with a mischievous smile.

“You’re really cute, hyung.” Donghyuk pinches on Hanbin’s cheek.

“Excuse me? You’re the only cute one here.” Hanbin presses Donghyuk’s face with both of his hand. Both of them laughs afterward.

“Ahhh I love you so much,” Hanbin kisses Donghyuk’s forehead. The other male stares at him fondly. "I love you so much more," Donghyuk raises his head a little and gives a peck on Hanbin's lips.

"I swear to God Kim Donghyuk, you're driving me crazy." Hanbin's face flushed with red before he brings Donghyuk's head closer to his own. Later the movie left forgotten. Only the sound of him kissing Donghyuk occupied the living room. All this cheesy, sappy love, is too much for both of them to take. Minutes after they pull apart and take shallow breaths.

"That supposed to be my Christmas gift, hyung." Donghyuk's palms, still covered in sweater paws, rest on Hanbin's shoulder.

"Oh really? May as well I enjoy my gift to the fullest then." Hanbin's hand trail down and hold on Donghyuk's waist, positioning the guy to face on him.

"Merry Christmas, hyung." Donghyuk kisses Hanbin slow and soft. He even smiles between the chaste kiss that Hanbin thinks he just kissed an angel.

"We would spend all day kissing. It should be Merry Kissmas, dongi." Hanbin replies with lame ass respond as he rewards him with a fiery, passionate kiss. His left-hand works on the latter's body, feeling his perfect figure, while the other one caressing Donghyuk's temple down to his cheek. Donghyuk feels loved, feels treasured. In the same time, pleasured.

The noise of Disney song playing on the background couldn't even interrupt the changed tension in the air. Hanbin runs his finger down to Donghyuk's jaw, to his ear, to his chest. Donghyuk lets out a moan when Hanbin presses his tongue to his lips, asking for permission, later delves inside the younger's mouth. The heat around them adding romantic yet lustful sensation.

Their breaths mingle together as Hanbin skillfully sucks on Donghyuk's lower lip.

"Hyung..ah.." Donghyuk wants more of the friction he begins to squirm inside Hanbin's embrace. He tucks his sweater paw just enough to reveal his palms. And it busy seeking its own pleasure, running down from Hanbin's broad chest to his abs, ended in his thighs.

Too much stimulation and Hanbin is on the edge of eating Donghyuk here.

"Bedroom. Now."

Donghyuk croons in approval. He lets Hanbin lifts him and carry himself to the leader's room. Being the fucking tease he is, Donghyuk grinds against the elder a little too much while his lips still attached with Hanbin's.

"You're gonna fucking regret doing that." Hanbin's voice low and perilous Donghyuk could feel a sheer of fear washed over his skin.

"We'll see that." He sucks on Hanbin's tongue, intentionally drives him to his limit.

Hanbin smiles. This man on his embrace will be the death of him someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my dongbin's nation that pushes me to write this story ugh I love y'all


End file.
